


Tush Push

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [48]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Tommy decide to go line dancing as their first public appearance together after coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tush Push

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to support this series with comments and kudos. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'm back on track with my update schedule. This installment is lighter fair as the guys spend a night out on the town. Tush Push is the name of a line dance and not a sex move. Tommy insisted that I use this as the title. I'm including a link to a video of the Tush Push in action. I promise, this is a link to a fully clothed line dance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xg-YpbysuqE
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 11\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 12\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 13\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 14\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 15\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 16\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 17\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 18\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 19\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 20\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 21\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 22\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 23\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 24\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 25\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 26\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 27\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 28\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 29\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 30\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 31\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 32\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 33\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 34\. Three (Part 13)  
> 35\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 36\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 37\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 38\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 39\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 40\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 41\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 42\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 43\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 44\. William (Part 29)  
> 45\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 46\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 47\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 48\. Brothers (Part 45)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Oliver’s fingers were wrapping around the handle of the car door when he realized that Tommy wasn’t moving. He relaxed his hand and sat back in the driver’s seat and waited. He allowed a minute to pass before he spoke, “Tommy?”

Startled, Tommy turned his head to look at Oliver, “What?”

“This is me noticing you not moving.” Tommy was pale and a fine sheen of perspiration glistened on his forehead. Oliver cocked his head to the side, “You feeling okay?” He was worried that Tommy might’ve caught what had recently landed Felicity in the hospital.

Tommy’s fingers tentatively touched his forehead and he anxiously looked out the passenger window, “Are we sure we want to do this?”

Oliver shifted in his seat and reached for Tommy’s leg. He squeezed Tommy’s thigh before resting his hand on his boyfriend’s knee. “We’re out now. We’ve actually gone out since coming out. What are you worried about?”

Tommy turned to face Oliver, “There’s coming out and then there is going to Mario’s for line dancing night.”

“I thought you wanted to come tonight?” Oliver asked with growing concern, especially when Tommy didn’t react to his Felicityesque innuendo.

“I did,” Tommy looked back out the window, “I do.”

Oliver’s cell chirped and he read the new text, “Paul and Curtis are inside and got us a table. They’ve ordered a pitcher.”

Tommy nodded before turning back to look at Oliver, “Maybe we shouldn’t have left Felicity alone tonight. Her cough didn’t sound any better.”

“Dr. Evans wouldn’t have released her from the hospital if he thought she was in danger. Besides, Donna and Quentin are watching her. Felicity wanted us to come tonight,” Oliver smiled. “She bought us cowboy boots and hats for the occasion.” The boots were on their feet, but the cowboy hats were in the backseat, where they’d remain. When Tommy didn’t even crack a smile, Oliver became worried. He couldn’t understand where Tommy’s reluctance was coming from. Of the two of them, Oliver was the more likely to have second thoughts about going out in public to a gay bar. Oliver laced his finger’s with Tommy’s, “Twenty minutes ago you were two-stepping in our kitchen with Donna. Tell me what’s going on.”

Tommy rubbed his hand over his face, “You’re going to think I’m nuts. I think I’m nuts.”

“Hey,” Oliver lifted Tommy’s hand and brought it to his lips, “you can tell me anything.”

Tommy averted his eyes, “My dad is going to see us.” 

Oliver would’ve been less surprised if Tommy told him that he’d been named Pope, “Your dad?”

Tommy smiled nervously, “Nuts. I told you.”

“Your dad already knows about us,” Oliver said slowly as he tried to get his brain to speed up and figure out what Tommy was really worried about. “He’s known about us for a long time.”

“There’s knowing about us and then there are pictures of us line dancing at Mario’s,” Tommy’s gaze returned to the window.

“Buddy,” Oliver said patiently, “you need to spell this out for me because I honestly don’t understand.”

“Right now, even though we released a statement that the three of us are in a relationship together, everyone still assumes that you and I are only having sex with Felicity – together. Tonight, coming here, everyone is going to know that we are having sex too.”

Oliver was beyond confused. Ever since they’d come out, there’d been lots of speculation about what went on in their bedroom. Tommy and Oliver’s womanizing pasts had been effective at convincing the public that it was impossible for them to be in a sexual relationship. After the initial sensation caused six months earlier by a tabloid photo that caught them kissing on their front stoop, once QC’s price had stabilized, their kiss had been chalked up to a prank. It seemed that everyone on social media believed that they were aware that they were being followed and had tried to put on a show for the paparazzi. The press had gone so far as to interview practically everyone they’d ever gone to school with and a cringe-worthy number of women they’d had sex with. The universal opinion was that Oliver and Tommy were as straight as they came and were enthusiastic lovers of women. A woman Tommy had briefly dated in college discussed, in detail, his oral technique on a nationally syndicated radio show. Felicity had rolled her eyes at the rehashing of their youthful indiscretions, but the radio show had been the final straw. She told them, in her loud voice, that they were either all going to do an interview and discuss their sex lives for the whole world to consume or Oliver and Tommy had to go out for a night on the town and exhibit a lot of public displays of affection. Paul and Curtis had been trying to get Tommy and Oliver to go line dancing with them for months, so it was decided that Mario’s would be their debut. “I thought that this is what you wanted. You were all for changing the public narrative about our relationship. If you’ve changed your mind, I’ll support you, but I need you to tell me why you’re suddenly worried about Malcolm.”

“What if this provokes him?” Tommy swallowed heavily. “We haven’t heard from him in a while. What if a story about us, about me, at a gay bar brings him back?”

Oliver found himself at a loss for words. The thought of Malcolm coming back into their lives to hurt Tommy made him feel sick with anger, “Tommy,”

Tommy interrupted, “I think my dad reacted so violently to me in high school because he was ashamed of me – that my attraction to you was somehow a reflection on his masculinity.” He dropped his gaze, “Our pictures are going to be all over social media tomorrow. What if this provokes him to do something?”

Oliver hated to hear Tommy sound so broken, especially because of his dad. “Hey, look at me, please.” Oliver’s stomach clenched at the fear in Tommy’s eyes, “Let him and the rest of the world see the pictures. We’re not ashamed of who we are and we’re done hiding. He is never going to lay another hand on you. There is never going to be another Nanda Parbat. You’re free of him, okay? He has no power here.”

Tommy leaned across the center console and pulled Oliver in for a kiss, “I love you.” When he pulled back to his own seat, his usual grin had returned to his face and there wasn’t a trace of anxiety, “Let’s go dancing.”

Once they were out of the car, Oliver threaded his fingers back through Tommy’s. As they approached Mario’s and the crowded sidewalk full of men smoking, Tommy tried to slip his hand from Oliver’s grasp. Too many times Oliver and Tommy had pulled apart so no one would suspect them. They’d often placed more distance between them than necessary lest someone assume that their touches and looks were too intimate for them to be just platonic friends. So adept had they become at hiding who they were to one another, that withdrawing from one another had become reflexive. Tommy letting go at the sight of other people was something he probably wasn’t even aware that he was doing. Oliver was done pretending and making Tommy feel like their love was a dirty secret. Oliver stopped walking and turned to look at Tommy, “I’m not letting go – not ever.”

Tommy’s smile widened and he fell back into step with Oliver, allowing their shoulders to brush together, “Me too.”

The bar was packed and the country music was playing so loudly that they had to shout in order to hear one another. As expected, the majority of the patrons were men with a few women scattered amongst them. Oliver led Tommy, by the hand, through the crowd. When the swell of people threatened to separate them, Oliver pulled Tommy against his back. Tommy wrapped his arm around Oliver’s waist and placed their joined hands against Oliver’s stomach. The heat from Tommy’s palm seared Oliver through his shirt. When Tommy’s lips ghosted across the skin at the nape of his neck, Oliver’s heart began to race. If Tommy kept it up, their first public display of affection might be an indecent one.

Their movement through the bar went largely unnoticed. There were a couple of double takes when someone recognized the city’s most famous billionaires, but no one approached them. Oliver hoped the crowd would help provide them with some anonymity and that they could enjoy the evening without becoming the focus of unwanted attention.

Curtis noticed them first and waved them over. It was a table Oliver would never have selected. It didn’t have clear line of sight to either of the entrances and their backs would be to the majority of the room. Their conversation about Malcolm had set him on edge. Sensing the uneasy tension in Oliver’s body, Tommy pressed his lips to Oliver’s ear, “We can find another table.”

Oliver quickly glanced around the room and didn’t spot another open table, let alone one that gave him a comfortable vantage point. He took three deep breaths and cleared his mind. He’d promised to turn off the Green Arrow for the night and he planned on keeping his word, “This is fine.”

The two couples hugged one another in greeting. Paul poured a round of beer and lifted his glass in a toast, “To being out with friends.” After they’d all taken a drink, Paul said, “Curtis and I are happy you could finally join us.”

“Getting Ollie to go dancing has never been easy,” Tommy squeezed Oliver’s hand under the table.

“I dance like a white guy – a straight white guy,” Oliver said in way of an explanation. He could ballroom dance, sword fight with grace, but put him around a heavy bass beat and he lost any and all sense of movement and rhythm.

Curtis laughed and held up his phone, “Oh, we know. Felicity warned us.”

Oliver took the cell and could feel himself blushing as he watched Felicity do a spot-on imitation of him dancing. A techno song was playing as Felicity, dressed in yellow pajamas covered in green frogs kissing, was biting her bottom lip, shuffling her feet from side to side and alternating her arms like she was hitchhiking. Tommy began to howl with laughter and Oliver couldn’t help but join in when Paul and Curtis began to laugh.

“How do you stand that?” Curtis asked Tommy. “I’ve seen you dance, you’ve got moves.”

Tommy shrugged, “What can I say? He’s great in the sack.”

Oliver had just taken a sip of beer and began to choke. Tommy never talked about their sex life with anyone other than Felicity. For all of his bravado about his reckless youth, Tommy had always been a gentleman. He never bragged about the women he slept with or disclosed details to anyone other than Oliver and even then they were sparse. In their youth, when their friends, Oliver was ashamed to include himself amongst them, would discuss, in lurid details, their sexual exploits Tommy would sit and listen but never divulge. Oliver only asked Tommy once why he never shared with the group and he’d replied, “They agreed to have sex with me. The very least I can do is not talk about them like they’re meat.”

Tommy clapped Oliver on the back, “Are you okay?” When Oliver nodded, Tommy turned to their companions, “He never could take a compliment.”

Tommy’s words set Oliver into another coughing fit.

“If he reacts like that to what you said, I’d love to see how he reacts to what Felicity has to say on that subject,” Curtis hid his cheeky grin behind his pint of beer. His eyes widened in alarm as Oliver began to cough even harder, “Oh my god, Oliver. I’m totally kidding. Felicity hasn’t told me anything about how you are in bed. I’m sure if she had, it would’ve been all good, glowing reviews, I’m sure, but she hasn’t told me anything.”

“Baby,” Paul’s hand settled on Curtis’ arm, “so, not helping.” Returning to their prior conversation, Paul asked, “If you don’t like dancing, why did you open a night club?”

Oliver, relieved for the change in topic, had to remind himself that while Paul knew that Curtis helped out the Green Arrow, he still didn’t know that Oliver was the vigilante. He wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulder and gave the answer he always did, “So we could pick up girls.”

“Turns out,” Tommy teased, “we didn’t need a club, just QC’s IT department.”

“How is Felicity?” Paul asked, suddenly serious.

Oliver smiled, “Well enough to make videos, apparently.” He handed Curtis back his cell. “She’s feeling better and happy to be home from the hospital. Hopefully, her cough will go away soon.”

“She sounds like Harvey Fierstein,” Curtis shuddered. “Every time she calls me, it freaks me out.”

Oliver couldn’t agree more. Her strained vocal chords made her sound more than a little disturbing. One night, while she was still in the hospital, he’d almost fallen from a fire escape when Felicity had taken over the comms from John and she’d barked instructions at him on how to bypass a security alarm. If it hadn’t been for Roy’s quick reflexes, he probably would’ve fallen.

“I’m glad she was feeling well enough for you guys to come out tonight.” Paul rubbed his hands together, “Are you guys ready to dance?”

Tommy stood up eagerly, “I was born ready.” When Oliver stood up, Tommy smacked his bottom, “Move it, Ollie.”

Oliver quickly drained the remainder of his and Tommy’s beer before he followed the other men onto the dance floor. Oliver had never been line dancing before and Tommy hadn’t been since college, so they really didn’t know any of the moves. Paul led them to the back row, so Oliver and Tommy could observe the dancers in front of them.

“This one is called the Tush Push. It’s the country version of the Cha Cha.” Paul said as he fell into step with the other dancers.

It took a few minutes for Tommy and Oliver to pick up the steps, but it didn’t take them long to lift their heads up from watching the feet in front of them. Once he was confident in his feet, Oliver began to relax and enjoy himself. Tommy was laughing next to him and hooting and hollering along with the crowd. Watching Tommy have fun had always made Oliver feel good. Tommy’s grin had always been contagious and even after all of the years they’d shared, Oliver still responded to it. Tommy caught Oliver staring and winked at him as he swiveled his hips. Oliver was about to pull Tommy out of the line so he could kiss him when the music changed.

The band began to play a slow ballad that Oliver didn’t recognize. People on the floor began to couple up or head back to get a drink. Tommy started to walk off the dance floor, but Oliver was quicker, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I thought you’d want a break and another beer,” Tommy replied.

Oliver’s hands landed on Tommy’s waist and he pulled him close, “You thought wrong. Dance with me.”

Tommy immediately put his arms around Oliver’s neck and pressed his cheek against the other man’s scruff. They’d danced together countless times at home. Felicity and Tommy were always dancing and frequently pulled Oliver in, but this was the first time they were dancing together in public. A lump formed in Oliver’s throat as he was overcome by the moment. It was an incredible feeling to be able to wrap his arms around the man he loved and not care that people were watching. Even better, it didn’t actually appear like anyone was watching. They were just one more couple on the dance floor.

One of Tommy’s hands traveled from Oliver’s neck to rest on his chest, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Oliver had to clear his throat. “It’s just that I’ve wanted to be able to do this for so long.” His vision blurred with unshed tears, forcing him to look at the ceiling and blink. When he’d regained his composure and returned his gaze to Tommy he was awed by the look of love reflected back at him.

“Not as long as I’ve waited to do this,” Tommy locked eyes with Oliver and rubbed their noses together before he claimed his lover’s lips.

Oliver groaned softly as Tommy sucked on his bottom lip. His hands crawled up his best friend’s back in order to bring him closer. As Tommy’s tongue stroked the roof of his mouth, Oliver was suddenly transported back in time to every stolen kiss they’d ever shared. Hiding in bathrooms, closets and dark corners in order to steal precious seconds of being alone together. Back then they’d lived in fear of being discovered. Oliver couldn’t count the number of times he’d watched his best friend dance at a party and then be forced to shove down his desire to take Tommy in his arms in front of all of their friends. Tommy's hand fisting his shirt pulled Oliver back into the moment and he began to commit to memory how happy he felt. Oliver broke their kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Tommy placed his head on Oliver’s shoulder.

Oliver and Tommy swayed to the music, wrapped in each other’s arms. When the song ended, they clapped for the band who announced a fifteen-minute break. They returned to their table to find that Paul and Curtis had ordered a round of whiskey. Oliver drained his glass in one gulp.

Paul sat leaning against his husband’s chest, “You guys looked like you were having fun out there.”

“We were,” Oliver stole a quick kiss from Tommy.

Tommy smiled mischievously, “This is going so well, I’m thinking karaoke night next month.”

Curtis’ face lit up, “Karaoke night is my favorite.”

“You like any excuse to sing show tunes,” Paul teased.

Tommy’s eyes pleaded with Oliver, “I’ll only ask you to sing one song with me.”

Oliver held up a single finger, “Nothing by Queen.”

“We’d do a killer Bohemian Rhapsody,” Tommy waggled his eyebrows.

“We’ll bring Felicity and you two can sing it together,” Oliver offered, fully aware that there was no way Felicity would miss him singing karaoke.

“Of course, Felicity is coming with us, but that doesn’t get you out of having to sing,” Tommy took a drink of his whiskey.

“Fine, but I get to pick the song,” Oliver tipped the remainder of Tommy’s glass back.

“As long as it isn’t One Direction,” Tommy’s eyes twinkled with laughter.

Oliver began to choke on his whiskey. He was about to remind Tommy who actually did the singing in the shower but was enjoying Tommy’s good mood too much to care what Paul and Curtis thought about his music preferences. “I can’t make any promises.” He raised his eyebrows, “Any requests?”

“I don’t care what you sing as long as you wear the cowboy hat,” Tommy said earnestly.

“I had other plans for the hats,” Oliver’s eyes smoldered suggestively.

Curtis cleared his throat, “I never would’ve pegged you for a One Direction fan.”

Tommy looked over at Paul and Curtis, “He only likes them because their hairstyles make him feel better about the terrible lifestyle choices he made in college.” At Oliver’s dirty look he laughed.

“I don’t remember you complaining at the time,” Oliver pretended to grouse. He knew perfectly well why Tommy had never complained about his hideous hairstyle. Tommy had confessed to enjoying running his fingers through Oliver’s hair. He’d liked being able to control their kisses with a simple tug of Oliver’s hair.

Tommy’s hand landed high on Oliver’s thigh, “What can I say? Love is blind and,” Tommy winked, “you’re really good in the sack.”

Oliver placed a kiss on the side of Tommy’s neck before he rested his lips against Tommy’s ear, “If you come to bed wearing nothing but your cowboy hat, I’ll show you just how good I am.”

When Oliver pulled away and turned his attention to the glasses of whiskey the waiter had just placed in front of them, Tommy flushed and gulped visibly. Oliver raised a questioning eyebrow and Tommy lifted his glass and clinked their glasses together, “Giddy up, cowboy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Thebridgetonarnia, I hope this satisfied your request for more Oliver and Tommy. This was a first time, of a sort, for them and it wouldn't be me if there wasn't any drama, but it was just a smidge.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
